Study to test a biological assay (for basic Fibroblast Growth Factor) in a variety of malignant and non-malignant tumors, as well as in controls. The hypothesis to be tested is that quantitation of angiogenic proteins in the blood, urine, or cerebrospinal fluid of children with tumors (including hemangiomas) may be useful: (i) as a prognostic indicator, and/or (ii) as a biochemical marker to guide antiangiogenic therapy and possibly conventional chemotherapy.